Auction of Love
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: The Avengers Auction themselves as dates for a charity project in New York, Steve is uneasy about the concept but is glad Tony has promised to buy him so he doesn't get defiled; unfortunately for Steve, Tony promised Phil he'd let him have him. :Capsicoul:


**Title:** Charity of Love

**Summary:** The Avengers sell themselves as dates for a charity project in New York, Steve is uneasy about the concept but is glad Tony has promised to buy him so he doesn't get defiled; unfortunately for Steve, Tony promised Phil he'd let him have him. :Capsicoul:

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, a tiny bit of angsy fluff & Romance

**Pairings:** Steve/Coulson a.k.a. Capsicoul

_Mentioned pairings:_ Loki/Tony, Clint/Natasha, Bruce/Darcy

OOO

Steve combed his hair neatly with a shaky hand as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was still a little nervous about this.

Selling ones self at an auction? It seemed something close to prostitution, Tony had told him it was all for fun and that he shouldn't worry about it.

He said it was to raise money to fix the damages done to New York, that was the only reason Steve agreed to it to begin with.

Aside from the fact it was SHEILD's idea and they basically owned him.

Steve set down his comb and straightened his tuxedo, it was said it would be a formal event and all kinds of rich people would be there.

Tony walked into the mutual dressing room they had been designated to share at this dramatically decorated hotel and stood behind him.

"You good big guy?" he asked turning to the mirror and straightening his own hair.

"I'm not too sure about this." Steve finally admitted, Tony grinned at him playfully and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'd be surprised if you went for less than two-mill, you won't be left there hanging." He said attempting at comforting him but it really just came off as a chiding remark.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He replied and hung his head, Tony furrowed his brows and turned back to him and crossed his arms.

"What's up?"

"What if…" Steve trailed off and shook his head.

"What?" Tony pressed and Steve sighed deciding he may as well tell Tony what he was thinking.

"What if she wants me to do something? Like _kiss_ her?" Steve replied and winced, Tony rose a brow and realized Steve Rogers really wasn't interested in kissing a random stranger even if they paid out of the ass for it.

"That's the least of your worries, what if it's a _him_?" Tony replied and winked feeling proud of himself when Steve's eyes widened in horror and he loosed his bowtie in discomfort.

He felt silly in a tux to begin with now the idea that he would be put up for sale like some kind of hooker in a club made his stomach twist.

"You're kidding?" Steve replied and started to shake all over, Tony laughed aloud.

"Chillax Capsicle, I'll buy you and you can just go back to the tower and watch old movies for the night?" Tony replied and leant up against the counter, Steve considered it for a moment and brushed his hand through his hair.

"You'd do that?" he finally asked, Tony shrugged.

"Sure, what's two-mill anyway?" he replied and smacked his ass as he walked passed him, Steve yelped in surprise and rubbed the spot where he had been slapped.

He could hear Tony laughing heartily as he left the connected room.

"Uh, thanks." He said to the empty room, he was a little surprised by the butt slapping.

Steve sighed and felt himself relax, he was even more grateful.

OOO

Steve put his hands in his pockets since he couldn't think of anything better to do with them while he stood on stage waiting for his turn.

The stage didn't really bother him, he had been on stage in front of many people before, in a spangley outfit, this was much easier than _that_.

He flashed a grin to the audience and fought back a blush when half the girls swooned.

Thor had just been bought by an old lady with too much time on her hands. He had been bought for five and a half million, damn.

Natasha was next, she sauntered up to the host and crossed her arms, this was _not_ in her job description. Once the money was made and the party was over she would likely break whoever's knee and end the night by going home and reading a good novel.

Steve literally heard Clint growl jealously next to him when the auction started and a man in the audience skipped ahead one million dollars above what the bid had been starting at, if Natasha didn't end the night by beating the man senseless, Clint would.

The bids got higher and eventually the bid was closed and Natasha made her way down the stage to her date for the evening, she stalked down the stairs grabbing a glass of wine on her way walking passed her date as he ran after her nipping at her heels.

Bruce was next and was immediately bid off to a certain scientists assistant of one Jane Foster, Darcy.

Bruce smiled timidly and thought this night probably wouldn't be so bad after all, he briefly wondered where it was she got two and a half million dollars from?

Clint was bought next by a gentlemen dressed in a white suit.

Clint grit his teeth and couldn't think of a worse thing in the world other than being bought by some _guy_.

Clint glared at him as he stomped down the stairs already planning his murder, the man was already regretting his choice by the time they met and Clint literally crushed his hand with a handshake.

Steve swallowed roughly, he really thought Tony had been joking but apparently it isn't against the rules to be bought by the same sex, a fate Clint had just been doomed to live through, and out of them Clint had to be the most homophobic of all.

Steve adjusted his bowtie and was getting a little nervous as he searched the crowed for Tony, he hoped to God he wasn't passed out drunk somewhere leaving him there to the same fate as Barton.

Steve made his way to center stage and started sweating.

They started the bidding at one-hundred thousand dollars, mostly women in too tight dresses with red lipstick or dark eye shadow, Steve was getting a little nervous the higher the number went and the longer Tony waited to bid.

The amount got all the way up to four million and the opposing bidder paused, Steve bit his lip nervously he would really rather not go home with the woman that had hungry eyes.

Suddenly he heard a male and familiar voice from the back of the room.

"Ten-million!" The man proclaimed, the crowed turned with awe to see who this person was that had bid so high above what he _had_ to, Steve's eyes widened but his nerves settled when he looked upon none other than Agent Phil Coulson.

Coulson stood in the back of the room, a form-fitting tuxedo on and a glass of red wine in one hand, he was the utter vision of class.

Steve could almost see a Halo form around his head like a guardian angel.

Steve smiled timidly at him and tried to contain the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he would never admit it probably but he had a little crush on the agent since Natasha had mentioned him swooning.

Out of everyone that could be buying him, he really was glad to see Phil.

"Going once, going twice. Sold to the man in the black suit!" the auctioneer declared and slammed his hammer, Steve smiled and made his way down the stairs towards his agent, Coulson was the perfect vision of confidence as he looked up at his hero a smirk on his lips.

For a moment Steve thought perhaps Tony had put him up to this since he couldn't be present for it, seeing since Tony just stumbled drunkenly on stage and got ready to be auctioned off himself.

Steve glanced at the floor sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Captain." Coulson greeted and sipped his wine.

"Thanks for saving me, I was afraid I'd be going home with a stranger tonight." Steve said back and Phil glanced at his shoes for a second, thinking of Steve going home with a stranger was somewhat disheartening, he didn't like the sound of that. "Much better to be with a friend."

Coulson swooned inside at the fact Captain America just called him a _friend_, only he wished he could slap the word 'Boy' on the front of it. Phil straightened his thoughts he had to keep his cool.

"Of course." He replied and smiled timidly. "Would you like a drink?" Phil asked and made his way towards the bar.

"Sure." He replied and followed after him glancing back at the stage while Phil ordered him a glass of white wine and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Steve said and took it gratefully sipping at it as he watched the bidding for Tony Stark, whom had failed in buying him so he could go home and watch movies, too bad too, he was really looking forward to 'Singing in the Rain.'

Steve's brows went up when the bidding ceased abruptly at the appearance of one Loki Odinson.

Gasps of shock could be heard from across the room and some people scurried away.

Loki however was grinning wickedly at Tony, Tony crossed his arms over his chest and stared back.

"You!" Tony declared as he stared down at him from onstage, properly sizing him up.

Loki was dressed in the finest Midgardian clothes and moved about gracefully, scepter in hand.

"Should we be worried about this?" Steve asked as he stared at Loki's back, Phil shook his head.

"Nah, Loki has become one of our allies since he realized he cant beat us, he's even throwing in a little money for this benefit so he doesn't get thrown back to Asgard." Phil replied and Tony really didn't seem too shocked to see Loki and wasn't the least bit disappointed when he was bought by him.

Tony sauntered off stage to Loki and they immediately disappeared into a back room of the ballroom, Tony being drug by the lapel of his jacket and Loki grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hmm." Steve hummed curiously.

"That's not surprising." Phil stated and turned back to Steve.

Steve looked at him and his worry eased out at the way Phil wasn't worried about the whole thing.

"So…" Phil said a little awkwardly.

"So.." Steve echoed back and smiled timidly, he was beginning to think maybe Tony hadn't put him up to this after all, maybe Phil actually had spent all that money simply to spend one night with him.

"You, want to get outa here?" Phil asked after a moment sipping his wine, Steve's eyes widened.

"I mean, not like that just…" Phil stuttered and averted his eyes in embarrassment, he had kept his cool up to this point but then he had to break eventually and say something stupid. Its in his nature, at least around Captain America.

"Sure, this isn't really my kind of thing." Steve shrugged apologetically looking about the overly dressed people and the room, it was just a little too stuffy for him, he was just a kid from Brooklyn and really wasn't into extravagance like this.

Phil smiled fondly at him and found that to be one of his favorite things about Steve Rogers.

OOO

Steve and Phil walked awkwardly side by side to Phil's car, both with their hands in their pockets and keeping pretty much to themselves.

"What would you like to do?" Phil asked after a few moments of silence. "I know this great place downtown they have really good ice cream." He added a moment later, Steve shrugged.

"Sure that sounds great." He replied and Phil smiled to himself as he opened the passenger seat for Steve.

Steve noted that Coulson was quite the gentleman, he wasn't sure how he felt about being treated like a girl though.

Phil got in the other side and started up the car.

When they got to the ice cream parlor it was a spitting image of something back in the fifty's, Steve smiled to himself and wondered if Phil had picked here just for him or if it was a specific place he enjoys going.

Steve glanced over at Phil whom had just turned the car off and glanced back at him, their eyes met briefly then Steve looked away with a light blush on his cheeks.

OOO

Phil and Steve stood in line for ice cream, Steve feeling a little odd wearing a tuxedo here but decided he wouldn't let it bother him.

"Two scoops chocolate and.." Phil glanced at Steve as if to ask him what kind of ice cream he wanted.

"Vanilla please." Steve supplied.

"And two scoops vanilla. Waffle cones." Phil added in and pulled out his wallet to pay, so far tonight had cost Phil ten-million, four dollars and forty-nine cents.

Steve smiled as he took the cone from over the counter and was really beginning to wonder if this was more than one friend helping out another and perhaps Phil had actually bought him at the auction so he could go on a real date with Captain America.

Steve thought about it and decided he wouldn't let that thought sit too long, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Phil walked over to a nearby booth and slid in licking his ice cream cone.

"This is…._nice_, thanks." Steve said timidly from where he sat, Phil smiled and looked at the table.

"I thought you might like it," He admitted and Steve noticed he looked a little nervous.

Steve nodded taking in the appearance, even the employees where dressed like they were in the fifty's.

"It reminds me of the diner you saved from the Nazi's in Captain America, comic #306 when…" Phil stopped himself and bit his bottom lip when Steve's brows went up, he had done it yet again. "Never mind.." he added quietly and Steve couldn't help but smile sheepishly and glance at the table without any safe place to look.

"Thanks again for rescuing me, I was beginning to wonder if Tony had forgotten about me." Steve blurted out and regretted it when Phil looked across the table at him extremely confused.

"Tony?" Phil asked and all the color fell from Steve's face, it would appear this wasn't a favor for Tony Stark, Phil had actually spent ten-million dollars in order to take Steve out for ice cream.

"I um.. he." Steve stuttered and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Never mind." He replied, Phil frowned.

"Tell me." He pressed and Steve took in a breath.

"Tony said he would bid for me so I wouldn't have to be someone's date." He replied and decided it was probably best he didn't mention how fearful he was when he heard males could bid on males.

"Oh." Phil replied a little surprised and disappointed, he thought it would be romantic and he would get a chance to show Steve how much he liked him by bidding five-million dollars over what he _had _too. He thought he could sweep him off his feet and finally tell him how he felt.

It hurt to know how Steve felt about the whole process, it hurt to know that Steve was likely hating this right now and just wished he could go home.

Steve looked down at his hands feeling a little guilty, he must've said something wrong because Phil sat silently across from him barely eating his ice cream.

It seemed like the roles had been switched, Phil had started out as the fanboy that would blurt out embarrassing facts, now Steve was sitting across from him saying the wrong things and disappointing his favorite fan.

Steve licked his ice cream cone and it wasn't as sweet as it aught to be in this current situation.

"What would you like to do after this?" Phil asked halfway through his ice cream cone realizing they hadn't said anything for quite a stretch of time.

"Well, I was hoping to watch Singing in the Rain.." Steve replied and shrugged, Phil sighed heavily.

He was feeling rather foolish for thinking this would work, how could he ever expect Steve to like him. He is a guy for one, he's not the most handsome guy for two, and for three his first statement to the man had been _'I watched you while you were sleeping.'_

Phil was beginning to feel like that creepy stalker that secretly hangs candid pictures of their crush up in their closet.

He cringed when he remembered he actually did have some pictures of Captain America hanging in his closet. How had it come to this?

Phil cleared his throat and realized he hadn't said anything back to that.

"Umm that sounds nice, could we go somewhere first?" he replied and figured he may as well take Steve out to his favorite spot before giving up.

Even if it was one sided he could at least enjoy it himself being seen as a creepy stalker or not.

"Sure." Steve replied with a shrug a little relieved that Phil hadn't decided to take him home just because he said something kind of stupid.

They finished their ice cream only commenting on a few things back and forth some of it wondering what Tony was thinking of the fact he had been stolen by Loki, also joking if Clint's date was still breathing or not.

Phil and Steve got back in the sleek black car and headed out to Phil's favorite spot.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked after a second and Phil smiled across at him.

"It's a surprise, Captain." He replied and Steve scratched his cheek a little nervously.

Phil glanced at him and really wished he wasn't completely blowing his ten-million dollar chance.

They made it there eventually Phil parking the car and climbing out, Steve followed him and realized they were parked on some sort of cliff, Brooklyn bridge within eyesight.

Steve smiled and was actually really glad he agreed to one more stop before he decided to go home.

Phil sat on the hood of the car and folded his hands in his lap, Steve hesitated then followed suit and sat down, the metal creaking beneath his weight.

"Sorry." Steve quipped in embarrassment glancing at the hood, he felt like an ox sometimes.

"Its okay, bullet proof metal, I'm sure it can withstand your.. butt." Phil replied and Steve blushed up to his ears with the fact Phil had commented on his butt, with his eyes flicking down in that direction.

Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably and put his hands in his pockets.

Had he known Phil would be his date tonight he would've brought those trading cards he had been meaning to give him.

When Steve found out Phil was alive it tugged on his heart in a way he hadn't expected, the person he thought he would never be able to apologize too had come back to life, it was possible now and he still hadn't found the courage to do it.

Even now with Phil sitting next to him looking at the stars and the car headlights from across the water he still couldn't find the words.

He was Phil's hero and he had treated him with utter insignificance, the same way he had been treated as a kid. It made something ache in his heart, which made his guilt even heavier the way he had barely said anything to him tonight.

Phil glanced down at his feet and Steve bit his bottom lip when he realized that he looked kind of sad, Steve frowned and looked at his own feet.

He didn't know what he could do to make it better, well he did know but didn't know if he was ready for that or how he'd go about it if he wanted too. _Kissing_.

Was it appropriate to kiss a guy in public? Or on the first date? Was this a date? Did it even matter if you knew the man was interested in you?

Steve sighed heavily, so many questions and he had no one to answer them for him, he could only answer for himself. He really wanted to kiss him though, under the stars on a warm summer night.

Phil glanced over at his hero and he looked utterly miserable, Phil frowned, he hadn't meant to make him have a horrible time.

Phil figured it was about time he gave up in his childish fantasies and take the poor man home so he can watch his old movies.

"Ready to go?" Phil asked grimly and glanced at Steve.

Steve hesitated and frowned sighing again, he was really bombing his only chance to tell Phil that he cared for him, when Phil had 'died' Steve was rudely awakened and every day after that simply made it worse.

He had noticed everywhere that Phil was absent where he had been a constant before, it seemed like Agent Coulson was the only person associated with The Avengers that really understood him and liked him just as he is.

A guy in a spangly outfit, too innocent for this day and age and honestly a little naïve, Phil liked all of that about him. Even the fact he had trouble with technology sometimes.

Steve sighed in defeat and figured the moment had passed since Phil was asking if he were ready to go home.

"Yeah." He replied quietly and Phil nodded getting up off the car and turning to get back inside.

Steve waited on the car hood for a moment loosening the bowtie that was too small for him and letting it dangle around his neck, he sighed and realized he had really mucked this thing up.

Steve got up and got in the car assuming all hope was lost and he should just give up.

OOO

When they got to the Tower Phil parked and got out of the car with Steve, Phil was taught even if the date was a bomb he should still be a gentlemen and walk his date to the door.

Steve walked beside him hands in his pockets and head hanging, he was really bad at this dating thing, especially when it came to men. What were the rules? Life doesn't make sense without rules.

"I just want to say sorry about tonight, you didn't have to go out with me if you didn't want too." Phil said softly and looked at the ground, Steve frowned at him.

"No, no, it was fine. Really." Steve replied a little upset that Phil had thought he didn't want to be with him, likely had been thinking that all night.

"Good," Phil smiled softly, still feeling not so confident. "Good night, Captain. See you Monday." Phil added and kindly reached out to shake Steve's hand, Steve hesitated before he took it with a sad smile.

"See you Monday, Agent Coulson." Phil frowned, the title stung a little bit when coming from the crush of his life.

Phil turned away and made his descent to his car, Steve frowned and suddenly felt the urgency to stop Phil before it was too late and he'd lose his chance completely.

"Phil!" he called out last second, Phil froze mid-step and turned to him in shock.

He didn't think Steve even knew his first name and was even more shocked that he had used it.

"Yes?" he asked as he tried desperately to put out the fire of hope that starting flaming in his heart.

"You want to, come up?" Steve asked and glanced at his shoes timidly.

Phil's breath caught and he briefly wondered what he had done right.

"I would love to." He replied and tried to fight away the blush that crept up his face.

Steve let out a satisfied laugh and smiled wide.

Phil made his way back towards him and Steve buried his hands into his pockets and walked him up to his apartment inside of the tower.

When they got to Steve's room Phil took a look around and was glad to know Steve had kept some of the things Phil had assigned for his place back at SHEILD headquarters when he had been unconscious from the ice. _Or sleeping_.

"I was thinking, we could watch that movie or.." Steve said and shrugged, Phil smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He replied smiled a little too broadly.

"Good." Steve replied with a smile of relief.

Phil watched as Steve shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his half on bowtie off, Phil felt his face get a little warm and hoped it wasn't showing on his skin.

Steve laid his jacket over the back of the chair and rolled his sleeves up, Phil looked down at himself and considered getting comfortable too.

Phil hesitated as Steve made his way to the DVD player and to his surprise turned it on with no problems.

Phil slid his jacket down his arms while Steve was distracted, he didn't like it when people watched him undress. He just felt self-conscious and if there's one thing Phil hates aside from injustice, It's feeling unsure of himself.

When Steve turned back around Phil had his jacket and tie off and his sleeves rolled up, Steve's eyes traveled his exposed forearms and he mentally noted the fact that he had a lot more muscle then his suits allowed to show.

His eyes traveled to the exposed portion of his chest that was visible between the opened top two buttons.

Phil swallowed and hoped Steve hadn't been disgusted with what he saw.

Steve smiled shyly at the agent and made his way into the kitchen as the starting credits began to roll.

"Popcorn?" Steve asked and opened the pantry door.

"Sure." Phil replied with a shrug and adjusted his sleeves a little longer after Captain America spent a few moments gawking at him.

Steve popped a bag into the microwave and started up some popcorn, then reached into the refrigerator for some bottled coke, to Phil's elation they were old-fashioned glass bottles.

Steve popped the lids off and handed one to Phil.

"Glass." Phil stated before taking a sip, Steve glanced at the floor and shuffled one foot.

"Soda tastes better out of a glass bottle." He replied and Phil smiled warmly at him.

The microwave beeped and the popcorn was ready.

They settled onto the couch and Steve pressed play, Phil was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Steve the bowl of popcorn separating them.

This wasn't really a movie Phil would have picked, he likes movies with explosions and badasses in suits but it was really beginning to grow on him.

The old-fashioned notion of chivalry and gentlemen, gentlemen like Steve, he mused to himself.

About thirty minutes into the movie Steve shifted down on the couch to get more comfortable, Phil's attention was caught and he allowed his eyes to travel that perfect body since he was guarded by the darkness, he hoped Steve wouldn't notice him ogling his perfectly shaped thighs and his….

Steve glanced over at him and Phil's attention went right back to the TV.

Steve picked up the bowl of popcorn and set it on his lap, eating a few corns then glancing at Phil from the corner of his eye. He sat up straighter and waited a few more moments.

Phil glanced at him, Steve turned his attention elsewhere.

A few moments later, Steve scooted over towards Phil's side of the couch only an inch or two.

Phil glanced at him and waited a moment before he scooted over some himself.

Their thighs touched and they both glanced down at the same time.

Steve blushed and looked the opposite way, Phil cleared his throat.

Steve leant forward and set the bowl of popcorn on the table then stretched out wide allowing his arm to land over Phil's shoulders, sighing happily.

Did Steve just do the stretch-cuddle move? To Phil. Phil smiled widely and decided he wouldn't tease him about it.

That move had been around for years, maybe Steve had been the one to invent it.

Steve slid his arm down further until his hand wrapped around Phil's bicep, which he squeezed the firm muscle affectionately pulling Phil a little tighter against his side.

Phil turned to look Steve in the face, Steve stared back at him.

"Captain?" Phil questioned weakly.

"Call me Steve." He cooed back gently and his eyes dropped down to linger on Phil's lips.

Phil had been the only person out of this time that hadn't teased him for being old-fashioned, he applauded him for it actually, encouraged it.

Phil praised the ground that he walked on, his number one fan and for so long Steve had spent nights alone and he wondered how long Phil had been alone too.

"_Steve_." Phil breathed back and inched a little closer being able to feel Steve's warm breath on his eager lips.

"I…" Steve hesitated, he wanted to apologize for ignoring him until he had died.

He wanted to take a risk on love and see what happens, he had waited long enough and was tired of being alone.

Steve didn't want some guy to buy him for the night, he feared _that_ but Phil was not _some guy_.

Phil cherished him and adored him, Phil had spent ten-million dollars just to take him out for ice cream. Steve didn't know how much he makes a year but he was pretty sure that ten million could put a dent in someone's retirement plan.

"Yes?" Phil asked eagerly turning his shoulders to be even closer to him.

"I -I'll be back." He replied and pulled away abruptly and nearly ran out of the room.

Phil's brows furrowed and he felt like his heart had been ripped in half.

Phil looked down at his hands that rested on his lap and frowned, he should probably just get up and go before things get even worse. Before he ruins what tiny relationship he had with Steve.

Just as he had made the decision to leave and text him an excuse why, Steve came back hurling into the room.

Phil stared up at him and Steve had a small box in his hand.

"I've been meaning to give you this." he explained and glanced at the box, Phil just looked at him in confusion but took the box from him anyways as it was thrust out in front of him.

Phil took it and opened it slowly, his heart fluttered at the mint condition trading cards now all signed.

Phil took each one out and looked at them touching them delicately.

Steve watched how he stared at them so preciously.

Phil put them back in the box, the man he thought he knew with all those comic books and posters was not the man standing in front of him now.

A nervous timid kid from Brooklyn with a kind heart and wide hopeful eyes, the Captain America uniform is just a symbol but now Phil knew it was more than a simple infatuation.

He loved Steve for who he is, brave when he should be afraid, kind when most are apathetic, timid when he has no need to be and most of all everything Phil is _not _everything Phil had tried his whole life to become.

Phil looked up at him and fought back misty eyes with a practiced apathy.

"Do you like it?" Steve asked earnestly after a moment of silence, Phil nodded vigorously unable to speak just yet. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I should have done it when you asked. I never should have just ignored you like I did. I guess I was just… _afraid_." Steve added and turned to sit at his side, Phil nodded and set the cards on the coffee table in front of them.

The movie was still playing but no one was paying attention to that just now.

"Phil?" Steve pressed and set his hand on his knee, Phil smiled and set a hand on top of Steve's.

"Afraid of what?" he asked and Steve swallowed glancing at their clasped hands for a moment.

"You." he replied and Phil gave him a look of confusion.

"Me?" he asked after a second and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I was afraid what might happen if I let you in, if I let some one…. Love me again." he replied silently rebuking himself. Phil squeezed his hand.

"I was afraid you would hate me." He replied quietly though his heart was thudding against his ribcage, Steve gained the courage he didn't have before and closed the distance between them kissing him softly yet firmly on the mouth.

Phil made a small noise of surprise but immediately returned the affection and held Steve by the nape of the neck.

Steve wrapped a large arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him, Phil grunted pleasantly as the kiss was deepened.

Phil weaved an arm around his hero and held him in return.

Steve pulled back and blushed red, Phil laughed softly.

"I'm sorry was that—" Steve stuttered shaking his head, Phil cut him off with another kiss this one harder than the first.

Steve ran his fingers through his short brown hair and his other hand around his waist.

Phil had dreamt of this moment for _so_ many years, waking up to wet sheets and a lonely heart.

This was so much different though, it was sweet and personal, there was no Captain America uniform involved or any other such nonsense and it made it that much better.

Phil pulled back a little breathlessly and Steve smiled broadly.

"Do you have some place to be tomorrow?" Steve whispered and Phil bit his lip and shook his head, it's a Friday night.

Steve smiled and moved forward kissing him again, letting his hands travel Phil's smaller frame, Phil moaned quietly into the kiss as large hands traced his ribcage, they were both likely in for a long night.

OOO

The next morning Phil woke up with his nose pressed against Steve's cotton covered chest and strong arms holding him tightly.

Phil pulled back to find Steve looking timidly down at him, Steve was feeling really naughty after last night though all that happened was a lot of kissing then eventually watching the parts of the movie they had missed then going to sleep in Steve's bed.

Phil was pretty excited that he was wearing Captain America's pajamas though.

OOO

By the time they were dressed and made their way into the living room they noticed two men sitting on the floor with their backs to each other and tied together, Phil immediately recognized them as Natasha and Clint's dates.

Natasha and Clint nowhere to be found. Probably still cuddled together in bed, Phil mused to himself and they think no one knows about them.

Phil would get those men safely home, once he gets around to it.

Steve poured him a bowl of cereal and they just sat across from each other and ate in mostly silence, unsure of how they will react to the questions of the other Avengers.

Bruce walked through the kitchen with a little skip in his step, he and Darcy must've had a nice date.

Steve and Phil smiled slyly to each other, soon Tony entered the kitchen not looking as spry as Bruce had with his hair mused crazily still wearing his tuxedo pants and his tuxedo shirt hanging half off one shoulder, clear love bites all down his neck and shoulder blades.

"_God_ I'm hungry." He complained tearing the fridge door open then engulfing some cold pizza without even getting out of the fridge first.

Loki strutted his way into the kitchen while Tony was bent over and goosed him good on the ass.

Tony squeaked and grabbed his butt where it was stinging.

"You will never touch me again!" He declared heatedly pointing his pizza at the god.

Loki smirked wickedly attacking Tony's mouth with his tongue, slamming the door closed then spun Tony roughly onto the counter behind him.

Tony moaned loudly dropping his half slice of pizza then pulling roughly on Loki's hair.

Loki automatically swiped everything off the counter then hefted Tony up by the ass cheeks and sat him on the counter completely inconsiderate of anyone else left in the room.

Steve stared horrified at the presentation as Loki violently pulled Tony's legs apart and had every intention of defiling him once again right there in the kitchen.

Phil grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen Steve staring back wide eyed as the door closed behind them.

Phil chuckled up at him taking his hands in his.

"We should do charities more often." He chided playfully, Steve smiled wide and leant down to kiss him.

They tried hard to ignore the crash from the other room and hoped they would never know what had caused that sound.

"Just so you know, Tony promised my bid would win for you. That's why he didn't bid for you." Phil added after they separated and put his hands in his pockets walking away with a playful smirk.

Steve stared at his back a little surprised.

"That sly dog." Steve replied and caught up with the agent.

"I guess he's learned a thing or two from Loki after all."

-The End.

_A/N: Been on a Capsicoul bend for the passed two weeks I don't know I just love them, they are too cute! Plus I needed something a little different. Sorry if this was way weird I think my judgment may be a little morphed from reading hundreds of fics featuring these two, if so I apologize._

_If anyone has requests for this pairing or any other Avengers pairing let me know, I've been looking for some inspiration!_


End file.
